essencefandomcom-20200214-history
Quiz Hat 1
Requirements * Star Dust x 200 - Bathory (100%)alde_dun04 | Sandman (100%)moc_fild16 * Stone Of Sage x 25 - Gemini-S59 (100%)lhz_dun02 | Observation (50%)tha_t12 * Hairband of Stars x 1 - Buy from Pet Shop Girl NPC * 500,000 Zeny The NPC will ask you the items above AND the ones of the color you choose are below. Each Quiz Hat that you make includes 5 questions that you have to answer correctly. =Blue Quiz Hat= Blue Quizmaster's Hat. * Blue Bijou x 250 - Acidus (100%)abyss_03 * Cobaltblue Dyestuffs x 5 Questions & Answers *1. A Waghnak is what class of weapon? Knuckle *2. Which Soul Linker skill resurrects you upon death? Kaizel *3. Yuno is the captial of which nation? Schwarzwald *4. What dungeon do Beholders spawn in? Rachel Sanctuary *5. What monster drops a Marc Card? Marc =Green Quiz Hat= Green Quizmaster's Hat. * Green Bijou x 250 - Ferus (100%)abyss_01 * Darkgreen Dyestuffs x 5 Questions & Answers *1. Which Armor has a Defense of 11? Legion Plate Armor *2. Which Dagger has a chance to transform a monster into another monster? Azoth *3. Which precious mineral does an Ogretooth possess? Muscovite *4. Which Champion skill summon 5 Spirit Spheres at once? Dangerous Soul Collect *5. The landscape of Morroc was destroyed by what ancient beast? Satan Morroc =Red Quiz Hat= Red Quizmaster's Hat. * Red Bijou x 250 - Ferus (100%)abyss_02 * Scarlet Dyestuffs x 5 Questions & Answers *1. A Professor must have what skill at level 4 to learn Spider Web? Dragonology *2. Caterpillars only spawn in which dungeon? Valkyrie Guild Dungeon *3. How many Mushroom Spores are needed to make Decorative Mushroom? 300 *4. Which Rifle decreases your HIT as your DEX increases? Jungle Carbine *5. Which Garment card increases resistance to Shadow Property attacks by 30%? Isis Card =Yellow Quiz Hat= Yellow Quizmaster's Hat. * Yellow Bijou x 250 - Acidus (100%)abyss_03 * Lemon Dyestuffs x 5 Questions & Answers *1. A Marionette Doll gives +1 to which stat? Strength *2. Which Accessory card is paired with the Cramp Card combo? Tarou Card *3. Which Odin Temple monster likes to Hide? Skogul *4. The Gale Bow has a chance of auto casting what skill? Wind Blade *5. Which Assassin skill only activates when the target has less than 3/4 their total HP? Venom Splasher Quest 1.- Warp to Yuno (@go 9) and enter the Yuno bar at (51, 105) 2.- Inside, talk with the Pub Master. Select You look worried, what's up? and help him with his problem. He will give you Culinary Wine. 3.- Go to yuno_fild08 and enter Kiel Hyre Academy at (155, 189) and talk to the guard. Tell him you are there for a delivering. And when asked write: Lecollane, then write Culinary Wine. He will let you enter the Academy. 4.- Go upstairs and find NPC Quizmaster at (99, 38). He's in a classroom just southeast from the stairs. 5.- Select the color of the hat you want and bring him the items. 6.- Correctly answer the questions he gives you. Category:Top Headgears Category:Quests Category:Items Category:Archived Category:Customs Category:Obtainable